Help Me Hanna!
by BlessYourSoul
Summary: QW14! Quinntana Week 2014. Day 5. She did a little victory dance, until she realised she didn't know where she lived. Searching for her phone she quickly dialled the number. "Hanna! I need you help!"


Quinntana Week 2014

Day 5 – AU

PLL/Glee Crossover

_Help Me Hanna!_

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, as I live and breathe."

"Hanna! I didn't know this was your school!"

"It is, unfortunately. What are you doing here?!"

"My dad got a job at the police station. What about you? I thought you lived in Connecticut?"

"My parents got a divorce, so I moved here with my mom."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't seen you in ages, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Someone clearing their throat beside them caught their attention. There stood four girls Hanna had been walking down the halls with when she'd jumped the hazel eyed blonde. The group consisted of a short girl with long brown hair, a kind smile on her face and an edge to her clothing, next to her stood a girl who'd dressed quite proper considering they were only in school, then there was a tall, tanned girl with a kind expression, dressed a lot more casually than her friend. And finally, the one who cleared her throat was a gorgeous Latina, a smirk firmly planted on her face. She was the first to speak.

"So are you gonna introduce us?" she asked impatiently, eagerly wanting to get to know the blonde. Why? She didn't know.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guys, this is Quinn, Quinn this is Aria, Spencer, Emily and Santana. My best friends."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Aria spoke up. The two blondes looked at each other before Hanna turned to reply.

"We met at fat camp, we shared a cabin." At that Santana snickered, earning her a glare from Hanna and a slap on the arm by Emily. Muttering an 'ow' she stopped laughing, but continued to smirk.

"So you're like thin Quinn now huh?" Santana asked, making Quinn a tad uncomfortable, uttering a quiet 'I suppose'. The girls frowned at Santana's lack of tact while Spencer asked.

"What classes do you have?" Quinn just handed her, her timetable. Spencer's eyebrows rose, impressed. "Looks like I have some competition." She said in faux seriousness, making Quinn look up alarmed, her expression faded when she saw the challenging smirk on Spencer's face. She smirked back. "C'mon, I'll show you the way to Ms. Norbury's class." And with that they walked away.

"Please don't tell me we have a Spencer clone but blonde." Emily complained.

"No, Quinn's totally chill, intense, but chill." Hanna stated.

"She seems nice." Aria said. "And I'm assuming she's smart if Spencer deems her as competition.

"She's beautiful." Santana whispered, not realizing what she'd said. All eyes fell on her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Someone's got a crush." Hanna sing-songed.

"No I don't" Santana quickly replied, though the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"You totally do! Look at that blush." Emily contributed.

"It's okay if you do." Aria said gently, placing a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"You don't have a problem that she's a girl."

"Oh honey." Hanna said sadly. "Of course we don't. If she was a jerk, then we'd have a problem, but Quinn's a really nice person. She helped me lose weight without telling me to stick my fingers down my throat or starve myself like some people did. She supported me and we got there together."

"Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?"

There was a chorus of "Most definitely!", "Who wouldn't?!" and "Go for it."

Later that day, Santana found herself wandering the halls after the final bell had rang when she stumbled upon a frustrated Quinn trying to open her locker. "Here let me help." She opened the locker with ease, stepping away whilst Quinn kept and grabbed some books and placing them in her bag.

"Thanks." Her voice was soft.

"No problem." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Look, I'm sorry about the comment I made before it's just that I don't think about what I say a lot of the time and my brain to mouth filter is, like, non-existent."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. It's not like anyone's innocent of making the odd silly comment." Santana smiled, _she is chill._

"So, uh I-I wanted to ask if you know, y-you'd uh, maybe like to go out with me? On a date. You don't have to say yes, because you don't know me, and I wouldn't mind if you said no. It's just you're really beautiful, and your eyes are like gold, and this was stupid. I should just go b-" her mini rant was cut off by Quinn placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, making Santana blush to the tips of her ears.

"I thought that's what dates are for? Getting to know each other." Santana gaped.

"So that's a yes?"

"Uh-huh. Pick me up at 8." She winked before she strutted down the hall. When she was out of sight Santana did a little victory dance, until she realised she didn't know where she lived. Searching for her phone she quickly dialled the number.

"Hanna! I need you help!"

_Fin. _


End file.
